Sibling Switch
by P3E
Summary: Prue, in Piper's body, works with the Halliwell clan to find Piper's soul. When Paige consults the Elders they tell her the Angel of Destiny knows what their future holds: the creation of the Power of Four! FULL EPISODE! please rate and review! ENJOY!


**Ep. 4 Sibling Switch**

*Piper is playing Prue in this episode*

**TEASER**

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: an inside view of the attic. Henry and Paige sit together by the window while Piper/Prue and Phoebe talk with Leo by the Book of Shadows._

_Cut to: a view of Leo._

Leo: So let me get this straight. You disappeared from…the afterlife or whatever because something told you the sisters would need your help, and in trying to get back to them you took the first opening you saw which just happened to be Piper. Is that right?

Piper/Prue: In a nutshell.

Phoebe: Who told you we'd need you? We're glad to have you here and everything, but I mean what is it that the Power of Three can't face?

Piper/Prue: I can't tell you that.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. _

Paige: Here's what you can tell us. Why, when you realized you were in Piper's body, and she wasn't, didn't you say anything?

Piper/Prue: I got caught before I could. Being thrust back onto this plane, into a body, was so disorienting. At first it was like I still wasn't here, and then I was, and you were yelling at me.

Paige: Oh.

Henry: So what happens now?

Paige: We find Piper, the real one and put her back.

_Cut to: a view of Leo._

Leo: And then what?

Piper/Prue: I go back to where I came from.

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he stands and joins Piper/Prue and Leo at the Book._

Henry: What about this thing that the Power of Three supposedly can't handle alone?

Phoebe: I think we should focus on that once we get to it. We need to get Piper back now.

_Cut to: a view of Paige's back as she still faces the attic window._

Paige: And put her where? Every body is taken… eh she can have mine. I'm not here anyway.

_Cut to: a view of Leo who hasn't heard Paige speaking._

Leo: How do we do that?

Piper/Prue: I don't know yet. I will figure it out though. Ok, for starters, there are more planes of existence than we thought.

Phoebe: You mean eleven wasn't enough?

Piper/Prue: There are fifty-two.

_Cut to: a view of Paige silently talking to herself as she still sits with her back to her family._

Paige: And the definition of screwed is…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. The group continues their conversation as if Paige hasn't spoken at all. _

Phoebe: Wow.

Henry: Talk about understatements.

Piper/Prue: Piper could be in any one of them. But if I know Piper, and I do, she is fighting like hell to get back here that means she might be in a limbo.

Leo: A limbo? There's more than the one?

Piper/Prue: There are twelve.

Phoebe: Things the Zen master failed to mention…

Henry: Wow…again.

Leo: So we search every one them.

Piper/Prue: Exactly.

Phoebe: That's going to take forever.

_Cut to: a view of Paige._

Paige: We should just put a leash on her and call it a day: one with sparkles and maybe a bell.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue._

Piper/Prue: She's worth it Pheebs. The only problem is we need someone who can go back and forth, all right, someone like…a Cupid, or an Odium…an Angel of something.

Phoebe: Well, my Cupid is missing…an Odium would have more fun trying to plant hatred in us than helping us, and I think we're all out of angels. Good job everyone.

Piper/Prue: Phoebe that attitude isn't helping all right. I know Piper isn't here but we've still got the Power of Three…kind of, and there is nothing that can stop us.

_Cut to: a view of Paige._

Paige: Kind of. The replacement…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe._

Phoebe: You're right. What do we do first?

Piper/Prue: You and I will try to summon beings any beings that can travel back and forth from this plane to limbo.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue turning to face Paige as she turns away from the window._

Piper/Prue: Paige, orb up there. Talk to the Elders and see what they know. If they say they don't know anything, kick someone's ass and then ask again, but be careful all right. We don't want to lose anyone else. Leo and Henry, you're on babysitting duty. The boys will need to be looked after and while you're there you can read up on anything and everything that might be able to help us, all right. Not finding Piper isn't an option. We do anything and everything we have to to get her back. Let's do this.

_Cut to: a view of Leo whispering to Henry._

Leo: Prue's back.

**OPENING CREDITS**

**ACT 1**

_Cut to: a night view of the manor._

_Cut to: a view of a busy attic. Phoebe is on the phone while making a potion. Piper/Prue is searching the Book of Shadows stopping every few pages to take notes. Henry paces back and forth as he talks to someone his cell phone. Paige and Leo are both reading and talking with each other._

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue. She stands._

Piper/Prue: Ok, Paige, are you ready?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. _

Paige: Ready for what?

Piper/Prue: Orbing up there remember?

Paige: Oh, yeah. I'm going.

Piper/Prue: Ok, remember to get as much information as fast as you can. We need you back here as fast as possible.

Paige: Sure.

Piper/Prue: And you probably shouldn't mention the fact that I'm here, just in case they don't know. Ok, we just want answers; we have enough problems as it is.

Paige: OK.

Piper/Prue: Oh and Paige?

Paige: Yeah.

Piper/Prue: Be careful.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She nods and then orbs out of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue as she turns to see Phoebe bottling a potion. _

Piper/Prue: What are you doing?

Phoebe: I just finished calling the office to make sure I have a job to go back to and also… making potions.

Piper/Prue: You have a job?

Phoebe: Yeah. I'm an advice columnist. Well, that will be past tense if I keep calling in sick.

Piper/Prue: Oh…and the potions are for?

Phoebe: Leo.

Piper/Prue: Leo?

_Cut to: a view of Leo who looks up from the book he's been reading._

Leo: Me?

_Cut to: a view of Piper/ Prue. Leo comes to stand next to her._

Piper/Prue: Where's Leo going?

Phoebe: Magic school. Here Leo.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she hands him two potion vials, one holding a blue liquid and the other holding a red liquid._

Phoebe: Two potions: the blue one to get there and the red to get back.

Leo: You think we'll find anything there? I thought the demons cleaned it out last year.

Phoebe: There was still some stuff left over. There's only so much evil can use you know.

Leo: Ok, I'll be back soon then.

Piper/Prue: Hold on a second people all right. What is magic school?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Leo as they exchange a look. _

Phoebe: Magic school is a place we found out about a few years ago.

Leo: It's a place where witches can go to be educated in the craft.

Piper/Prue: Oh...

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue as she pauses to take everything in._

Piper/Prue: Wait, really?

Phoebe: Yeah. It's pretty cool actually.

Piper/Prue: A lot happened while I was dead. How did you find out about it?

Phoebe: That's kind of a long story. We had to um…vanquish the um…

Leo: The headless horseman.

Phoebe: Yeah…

Piper/Prue: The head…he's real?

Phoebe: Well…

Leo: He was.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Leo sharing a smile._

Henry: (voice over) No! That's not what I told you to do!

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue, Leo, and Phoebe who look over at Henry._

_Cut to: a view of an embarrassed Henry._

Henry: Sorry…work stuff. I…I'll be outside.

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he takes his phone call into the hallway._

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He sighs._

Leo: Ok, so I'm going to magic school.

Phoebe: Yes and Prue and I will stay here to summon things.

Leo: I'll be quick.

Piper/Prue: Be careful.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He drops the potion at his feet and disappears. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue as she turns to Phoebe._

Piper/Prue: Ok, let's get started.

Phoebe: What do we do first?

Piper/Prue: I have a list of beings that can travel back and forth between planes.

Phoebe: That's a long list.

Piper/Prue: Not really. Not all of them can carry a human soul along for the ride, which of course is key.

Phoebe: Ok. Who do we call first?

Piper/Prue: I think our best bet right now is calling for a Cupid.

Phoebe: Then let's call a Cupid. Coop!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she looks towards the sky waiting on Coop._

Phoebe: Coop…please.

Piper/Prue: Ok, Pheebs, who are you calling?

Phoebe: My Cupid, Coop.

Piper/Prue: You have a Cupid? He came back?

Phoebe: Oh Prue…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she strokes a confused Piper/Prue's shoulder. _

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Coop. They stand in a desert. There is nothing but sand for miles and miles._

Billie: What are we doing here? Why did you bring me here?

_Cut to: a view of Coop as he looks around. He then starts walking up a sand hill._

Coop: You'll see. Come on.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She sighs and then reluctantly follows._

_Cut to: a view of Coop and Billie as they reach the top of the hill. They look down to see a girl suspended in mid-air; her arms and legs stretched wide. The girl's clothing was torn and bloody. _

Billie: Oh my God. What is this?

Coop: Look.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She looks hard at the girl and recognizes her as Christy._

Billie: Oh my God! Christy!

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She darts down the hill toward her sister. Before she can go much further Coop grabs her arm._

Coop: This is the past Billie. She can't hear or see you. You can't stop this.

Billie: Why? Why did you bring me here? Who did this to her? I'll kill them.

Coop: Oh? Just like you killed the guy in the bar?

_Cut to: a view of Coop as he walks closer to Christy. Billie follows behind._

Billie: It's not the same and you know it.

Coop: It is the same. You weren't thinking then and you're not thinking now. Do you think I brought you here to torture you? I'm not evil. I don't get pleasure from seeing you or her suffer. I brought you here to learn something Billie. So shut up and watch.

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Coop watching as a demon shimmers in from nowhere._

_He stands in front of Christy for a moment and then snaps his fingers. Christy opens her eyes to look at him._

Demon: Are you ready?

_Cut to: a view of Christy who defiantly doesn't answer._

Demon: Christy, I'm trying to help you. I've told you several times: there's nothing to hold on to. If your family loved you they would have come for you. They would have rescued you.

_Cut to: a view of the demon. He waves his arm and Christy falls to the ground. _

_Christy coughs up blood and then wipes her mouth with the back of her hand._

Christy: Who are you?

Demon: You're family.

Christy: You're…not my…

Demon: They left you Christy? Have they even once tried to rescue you? Do you know if they even looked for you? They didn't. They left you here…to die. It's only because of me that you haven't.

Christy: No…Billie…

Demon: You think she's looked for you. Please, Christy! Do you know what she's doing? Your parents are spoiling her because now they have the one perfect child they always wanted.

Christy: What?

Demon: I've seen it. They give her everything she wants and act like you never existed. They've forgotten all about you. They're the evil ones, not me.

Christy: They're evil.

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Coop._

Billie: You've got to be kidding me. She can't be falling for this crap. Christy knew that we love her.

Coop: When you've been beaten and battered as much as she has you start to believe the lies they tell you. You believe you're nothing and before you realize it everything you once knew about yourself has changed. That's not the Christy you knew.

_Cut to: a view of Christy._

Demon: What is it that you want?

Christy: What?

Demon: What do you want?

Christy: I want…revenge.

Demon: Really?

Christy: I want them to suffer as much as I have.

Demon: I can help you. Together we can make them pay for doing this to you.

Christy: What are you talking about?

Demon: Take my hand and you'll see.

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Coop. _

Billie: Let's go. I don't want to see this, that's not my sister.

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Coop as they turn away from the scene in front of them. Christy and the demon shimmer out together behind them. _

**FADE OUT **

**END OF ACT 1**

**ACT 2**

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Coop as they travel through time. They come to a stop in what looks like a child's playroom._

Billie: Oh great we're here. Bring on the pain.

Coop: Stop it, Billie, look around.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she takes in her surroundings. Barbie dolls crowd the floor, bunk beds stand in a corner of the room, and the room is flooded with light from the open window._

Billie: Wait, I remember this. This is my old…

_Sound over: the sound of children laughing. It grows louder as they get closer to the room. _

_Cut to: a view of the door to the room opening. Two little girls burst into the room._

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she takes in the girls playing._

Billie: It's us.

_Cut to: a view of the two girls playing. Past Billie and Past Christy play with plastic sword. Past Billie is dressed in a sailor's hat while past Christy has a pirate eye patch over her left eye._

Past Billie: I've got you now you pirate! You will never steal our treasure!

Past Christy: I will! I will get the treasure!

_Cut to: a view of past Billie and past Christy. Billie manages to knock the sword from Christy's hand. Christy falls on her knees as Billie puts her sword against her neck._

Past Billie: Surrender to me pirate!

Past Christy: I do!

Past Billie: Do you have any last words before I feed you to the sharks?

Past Christy: I'm a hostage! The head pirate, he made me do this. Please don't kill me. Save me!

Past Billie: How do I know this isn't a trick?

Past Christy: Because I'm your sister.

_Cut to: a view of past Billie as she pulls past Christy to her feet and into a bear hug._

Past Billie: Of course I'll save you.

_Cut to: a view of Billie watching the two children with tears in her eyes._

Past Billie: (voice over) I'll always save you sister.

Billie: My sister.

Coop: (voice over) Remember this Billie. This is what you need to hold onto: the time when she was yours and you were hers.

Billie: It was the two of us against the world. We were invincible.

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Coop as they continue to watch the girls playing together. _

Coop: She isn't gone Billie. If you keep this with you in your mind and heart, Christy can't be gone.

Billie: Promise?

Coop: I do. How do you think I keep Phoebe with me when I'm away from her like this?

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She chuckles slightly before turning to face Coop._

Billie: I cared. When I killed them I cared. Every time I felt like a piece of me was dying as well. Every time.

Coop: Then why did you keep doing it?

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She looks away from Coop before taking his hand_

Billie: Let's go.

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Coop as they heart out together._

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue and Phoebe in the attic. Phoebe sits at a table obviously exhausted. Piper/Prue flips through the Book. _

Piper/Prue: Come on Pheebs. We cannot give up.

Phoebe: I'm not giving up Prue, really I'm not, but we have tried to summon every creature possible good and evil and if they weren't trying to kill us they couldn't help us. I think we're all summoned out.

Piper/Prue: Phoebe, Piper needs us.

Phoebe: This I know, but it doesn't change the fact that we've had no luck…none…whatsoever. Hey…

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue as she joins Phoebe at the table. They talk without hearing each other._

Piper/Prue: Ok, so maybe we don't try to summon anyone to help us….

Phoebe: …maybe all we need is a little luck…

Piper/Prue: …though I don't think we can search the limbos on our own….

Phoebe: …if we got the leprechauns, although Paige is the one who talks to them the most…

Piper/Prue: …maybe if we could double our power? Wait, what? Leprechauns?

_Cut to: a view of Henry coming into the attic. He has Chris in his arms and Wyatt walks beside him holding his free hand._

Henry: Hey. I have to go there's a case I have to deal with at work.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She stands and approaches Henry._

Phoebe: Oh…ok um…

Henry: Do you want me to drop the boys off with Victor for you?

Phoebe: Sure, that would be great. You know the way there?

Henry: Yeah. I've been with Paige a few times. Do I need to take stuff?

Phoebe: Yeah, um, Chris's bag is actually on the counter in the kitchen. Dad should have anything else they need.

Henry: Ok. Let's go guys. Say bye to Aunt Phoebe.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she kisses Wyatt and Chris goodbye. She stands and watches as they leave and then turns to Piper/Prue._

Phoebe: Poor little guys. I feel so bad about sending them to Dad all the time but what else can we do right now you know?

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue. She stares into her hands._

Phoebe: Prue? Are you ok?

Piper/Prue: Everything has changed. Everything…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she sits back down with Piper/Prue._

Piper/Prue: Piper has babies, two male babies. Leo is mortal. You have a Cupid who is apparently not the Cupid I met. There's a magic school, there was a headless horseman… and you talk to leprechauns.

Phoebe: Well, there's that…

Piper/Prue: You and Piper are completely different women now. You're stronger and faster. You're more independent. I mean you give advice Pheebs and Piper's club is ten times better than it was. You're everything I ever hoped you'd be and more, and it had nothing to do with me. I used to think this family would fall apart without me, not because you all were helpless, but because…that's just the weight I put on myself you know? But I realize that's not true. If I hadn't been here you and Piper would have been fine. You didn't…you don't need me.

Phoebe: Prue…

Piper/Prue: And then there's Paige. How did that happen?

Phoebe: Well… mom and Sam, her white…

Piper/Prue: Oh, Phoebe, I know how it happened. Mom told me. That's not what I meant.

Phoebe: What did you mean?

Piper/Prue: She's me. She's taken the part of you that used to belong to me. You and Piper and Paige, you're the power of three now. You both have truly moved on with your lives, and don't get me wrong, you should have. It just hurts, you know, when you come home…and it's not your home anymore. There's no place for you…for me.

Phoebe: Not everything has changed Prue. You're still my big sister. You're still the reason I'm here. The part of me that belongs to you is still yours, and I still hear you bossing me around in my head when I need it.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she leans forward and takes Prue's hands in hers._

Phoebe: Paige is a part of us now. She's saved us, brought us back together after you… But that doesn't mean that she's taken your spot in this home or in our lives. You're irreplaceable Prue.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue. She nods and then takes a deep breath. _

Piper/Prue: We should get back to work.

Phoebe: Yeah. What should we try next?

Piper/Prue: I think we need more brainpower. What if we called Grams and Mom?

Phoebe: I don't know why this family would ever fear death. We always come back.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue. She shakes her head as she goes back to the Book._

Piper/Prue: You ready?

Phoebe: Let's do it.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She goes to stand next to Piper/Prue. _

Phoebe: Ok.

Piper/Prue: Hey, where's Cole?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She just looks at her sister._

_Cut to: a view of the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Paige stands pacing back and forth._

Paige: Hello? What does it take for someone to get down here and talk to me? I am going to stand here until…

_Cut to: a view of an Elder orbing onto the bridge._

Elder: Hello Paige.

Paige: Don't "hello" me. Do you know how long I've been calling you?

Elder: I apologize. It's somewhat of a madhouse up there.

Paige: Oh…what's going on?

Elder: Nothing that you should worry about now. Can I help you with something?

Paige: Yes. Ok, it's a long story but the bottom line is that we've lost Piper and we…

Elder: We know.

Paige: I'm sorry what?

Elder: We know that Piper's soul is missing.

Paige: You know? What do you mean you know?

Elder: We know more than you think.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she takes a step back. _

Paige: Ok, here's a better question. Why haven't you helped us? We are in over our heads in Wiccan problems right now. Isn't it your job to help us?

Elders: We are helping. Just because you can't see us doesn't mean we're not doing our job.

Paige: Fine. What exactly are you doing up there?

Elder: We're working on ferrying Piper's soul back to your plane. That's gotten more difficult since Prudence now inhabits her body.

Paige: You know about…never mind. Go on.

Elder: But finding your sister's soul is not the only concern you should have now.

Paige: What is that supposed to mean?

Elder: If you don't find a way to find your sister and restore balance, your family line will end and the Charmed Ones will be no more.

_Cut to: a close up view of Paige._

Paige: Duh…

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 2**

**ACT 3**

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue in the attic. Candles glow in a circle on the floor. Patty and Grams mist into view. _

Phoebe: Hi…again.

_Cut to: a view of Grams. She steps out of the circle and becomes corporeal. _

Grams: Phoebe…Pip…Piper?

Patty: Mom…

_Cut to: a view of Patty who becomes corporeal as she goes to stand beside her mother._

Grams: I see it Patty. What are we doing here girls?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe._

Phoebe: We need your help. It's a long story and I promise we'll tell you all about it later but…

Piper/Prue: Pheebs.

Phoebe: Just a sec. Something's happened, and I'm not even sure I can explain it right but…

Piper/Prue: Pheebs.

Phoebe: Hold on. We lost Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Patty and Grams as they exchange a look._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she tries harder to explain. _

Phoebe: Well, we lost her soul. I know. I know it sounds totally weird because she's like right here you know but…

Piper/Prue: Phoebe!

Phoebe: What Prue?! I am talking here, trying to explain…

_Cut to: a view of Patty and Grams._

Patty: We know.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. _

Phoebe: I'm sorry…

_Cut to: a view of Grams and Patty._

Patty: We know. We can…we can see her soul.

Grams: Hello Prudence.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue and Phoebe._

Piper/Prue: Hi Grams.

Phoebe: I'm sorry. You can see her soul?

_Cut to: a view of Grams._

Grams: Well not exactly. We can see that the soul inside the body isn't a match and it feels like Prue to me.

Phoebe: (voice over) It feels like Prue? Grams…

Grams: It's complicated all right? It's sort of a sixth sense you develop when you're dead, sensing souls and whatnot…

Patty: At any rate, we know it's her.

Grams: You are in so much trouble young lady. In case you didn't know.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Phoebe and Phoebe._

Phoebe: Later Grams. We need to find Piper.

Piper/Prue: Yeah, so can you help us?

_Cut to: a view of Patty. She comes to stand with the girls as they face Grams. She puts her hands on Piper/Prue's shoulders._

Patty: We'll do everything we can to help.

Grams: (voice over) What have you tried?

Phoebe: We'll we've summoned everything under the sun.

Piper/Prue: …and we even tried to come up with a potion that will transport us to a different plan…but then with not knowing where we'd end up or how we'd get back…

Phoebe: …and then there's the nagging uncertainty that we'd turn ourselves into something or blow ourselves up…

Piper/Prue: So we decided to stop.

Grams: (voice over) You know girls.

_Cut to: a view of Grams as she turns and paces away from the girls._

Grams: It seems like you're in over your heads.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe._

Phoebe: You think?

_Cut to: a view of Grams. She spins back to face them. _

Grams: So maybe that's exactly where we should go.

Patty: (voice over) Over their heads…

_Cut to: a view of Patty. She joins her mother and they clasp each other's hands._

Patty: Mom, you're brilliant.

Grams: I know.

_Cut to: a view of a confused Piper/Prue and Phoebe._

Piper/Prue: Uh, hello…

Phoebe: Care to fill us in ladies?

_Cut to: a view of Patty and Grams._

Patty: We go over your heads. Call in a higher power.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue._

Piper/Prue: If you're talking about calling the Elders, we already sent Paige to…

Grams: (voice over) No.

_Cut to: a view of Grams as she approaches the girls._

Grams: I'm not talking about calling those rejects.

Patty: Mom!

Grams: I'm talking about calling someone higher: someone in control. Who better to call than the One who knows where we end up?

Phoebe: (voice over) You mean…

Grams: Yes. We're going to summon the Angel of Destiny.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue._

Piper/Prue: We can do that?

_Cut to: an outside view of P3._

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Coop. The two stand in the middle of the crowded bar._

Billie: Oh, great. I could use a drink.

Coop: In your dreams, you're still not old enough. We're here to watch and listen.

Billie: Again, ugh, what are we watching and listening now?

Coop: You.

Billie: Big surprise.

Coop: No, it's you. Look.

_Cut to: a view of past Billie. She holds a coke in one hand as she goes to the couches where Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are sitting and talking. _

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Coop. They push through the crowd and manage to get closer so they can hear the conversation the girls are having._

_Cut to: a view of the sisters cheering as past Billie approaches. _

Piper: Ah! Here's the girl of the night.

Past Billie: Me? Oh please, no autographs please.

_Cut to: a view of past Billie laughing with the sisters as she takes seat with them._

Phoebe: You know you really were great tonight Billie.

Paige: You are becoming quite the little Wiccan if I do say so myself.

Past Billie: Really?

Phoebe: Are you kidding? You kicked major demon ass tonight.

Piper: Yeah I'm just glad we're done dealing with Agent Murphy. It's good not having to look over our shoulders so we could relax celebrate properly. You deserve it.

Past Billie: Thanks guys.

Paige: You know, Billie, I don't think you realize how far you've come. When you first came to us you just a smart mouth kid with no regard for magic…

Piper: Hmm, why does that sound familiar?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe laughing._

Piper: Twice… Yeah you too, miss Phoebe.

Paige: Anyway, now…

Phoebe: You're one of us.

Piper: You really are Billie, and no one knows better than these two how hard it is to crack my shell but you've done it. You're like another bratty baby sister. You're part of this family, part of us, and we're so grateful that you're here.

Phoebe: I'm going to cry.

Past Billie: Me too…

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she raises her glass in the air._

Paige: A toast…to Billie…

Phoebe: …and family…

Piper: …and sisterhood.

Past Billie: Yeah, and kicking demon ass…

Phoebe: Here here!

_Cut to: a view of the girls as they clink their glasses together in celebration._

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she watches by Coop's side._

Coop: Do you see? You're not alone. There are still people who love you.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. Tears stream freely down her cheeks._

_Cut to: a view of the Golden Gate Bridge._

Paige: (voice over) With all due respect…

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she stands on the bridge still talking with the Elder._

Paige: …we're not stupid. Of course the Charmed line will die if we don't get Piper back. That's not news to me.

Elder: I'm sorry.

Paige: You should be. We're busting our tails down there trying to find answers. The least you could do is give me a straight one. Just tell me what I need to know.

Elder: I'm sorry…

Paige: Ok, quit apologizing buddy…

Elder: If you'd let me finish a sentence you'd see that I wasn't apologizing.

Paige: Oh… sorry.

Elder: I think you've misunderstood me Paige. You not only have to find Piper's soul and restore it to the proper body, but you must also reunite Prue's body and soul in this time.

Paige: You're saying we need to keep Prue alive?

Elder: Yes.

Paige: Ok no offense to her and all but why? Her time came and went. She's not supposed to be here.

Elder: You're destiny, you're path has changed.

Paige: So we've been told…

Elder: You must understand that this is not in our hands.

Paige: Yeah, I know, but I still don't get it. What will keeping Prue alive help to solve?

Elder: It will keep your future in tact.

Paige: She was the sister you were talking about?

Elder: Yes.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she begins to pace._

Paige: This is ridiculous. You people can't play with people's lives like this. It took Piper and Phoebe a long time to heal from losing her, and I still…you can't do this to people.

Elder: I told you, it's out of our hands. I only know what I've been told.

Paige: Who? Who told you?

Elder: The Angel of Destiny.

Paige: And what exactly did the Angel say?

Elder: Without the creation of the Power of Four the world will perish.

Paige: What? Is that some kind of joke?

Elder: I'm afraid not Paige. If you do not find a way to do this the world, and everything in it, will die.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she throws up her hands. _

Paige: I…UGH!

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 3**

**ACT 4 **

_Cut to: a view of the Golden Gate Bridge. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She and an Elder stand talking to each other._

Paige: You and Destiny have a lot of nerve springing this on us like this. Who gave you the right to mess with people's lives like this? This is not ok.

Elder: I understand your frustration…

Paige: No, you really don't. Once you have your big sister die to only then have your bigger, and not to mention previously dead, sister come and take over her body then you'll understand my frustration.

Elder: Paige, believe me. We're just as baffled by all of this as you, and we're doing our best to help.

Paige: Fine. Then bring him or her down here. Get the Angel of Destiny so we can have a little chat.

Elder: I don't have that kind of power and even if I did, you're in no condition to speak to the Angel right now.

Paige: Fine, but you're going to tell me why. Why is this happening? Why did the Angel of Destiny decide to change our fate?

Elder: Destiny did no such thing.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she throws up her hands in exasperation. _

Paige: Are you kidding me?

Elder: Paige, it's not Destiny who draws the grand design. Destiny does not decide what the future holds. Destiny only helps us to get there. The Angels of Destiny are just that, angels, and angels… have a maker.

Paige: You mean there's someone higher.

Elder: Yes. You see, Paige, the Angel of Destiny uses beings such as fairies, muses, whitelighters, and even Elders to help guide you to your fate. The fact that fate exists, however, has nothing to do with the Angel of Destiny. In fact, the Angel was created simply because fate does exist. The Angel merely serves as a helping hand. The Angel of Destiny knows your fate but does not decide what it is.

Paige: Ok, so who is this higher power? Does it have a name?

Elder: No one knows Its name. It's older than the oldest of old; older than the world itself.

Paige: Fine, well you tell it, from me, thanks for ruining our lives yet again.

Elder: Paige.

Paige: Look, I have things to do, so I don't have time to talk about the oldest of old anymore. Are you going to help me find my sister or not?

_Cut to: an outside view of P3._

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She runs outside. Coop follows after her._

Coop: You're running again Billie, literally this time.

Billie: You bastard.

Coop: Excuse me?

Billie: Why did you bring me here?

Coop: I told you…

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she quickly turns to face Coop._

Billie: You're here to help me?! Bull. How are you helping me Coop? You come to me with your holier than thou glower telling me I'm nothing. You don't know the first thing about me.

Coop: Really? I know that this isn't the real you.

Billie: Oh please.

Coop: I know that the real Billie is the girl we saw in there, in the club, and that right now, the Billie I see is trailer trash. Your sister would be ashamed.

Billie: What?

Coop: Yeah, that's right. If your sister, if the real Christy could see you now she would disown you. She wouldn't be able to look at the monster you've become.

Billie: Don't you dare talk about my sister! Don't talk about her!

Coop: Why not? Could it be because you know I'm right? Admit that I'm right.

Billie: Stop it.

Coop: I am. I'm right about Christy and I'm right about you.

Billie: Leave me alone.

_Cut to: a view of Billie turning away from Coop. Coop follows her as she tries to escape._

Coop: I'm right about the fact that that girl in the club right now is the real you. I'm right about the fact that you've lost sight of who you are and I'm right about the fact that you're a coldblooded killer.

Billie: NO! There you're wrong. I'm not a killer.

Coop: Then how do you explain killing several innocent people with no regard whatsoever for their lives.

Billie: You don't understand.

Coop: Murderer.

Billie: I couldn't stop! Once you have blood on your hands, once you feel a person's life slip away under your hands, everything changes.

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He grabs Billie by the shoulders and turns her to face him. The tears flow like a flood down Billie's face._

Coop: What are you talking about?

_Cut to: a view of Billie pushing him away from her. _

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He looks up at the sky as it begins to rain down hard on them._

Billie: NO!

Coop: Billie…

Billie: No. I am. I am a killer: no better than a demon, you said so yourself. You should do what you have to.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she falls to her knees. She is soaked from head to toe and sobs uncontrollably._

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He kneels down in front of her. _

Coop: Billie…

Billie: Coop, please, do it for me. Please, Coop!

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She grabs Coop's shirt, pulling and tugging at him while she begs and cries._

Coop: Wha…

Billie: Please, Coop, just do it! Kill me!

_Cut to: a view of Coop as he grabs hold of Billie in his arms and holds her tight. She continues to fight but then gives in to him. She goes limp as she sobs relentlessly. _

Coop: Billie, shh, it's all right. It's all right.

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of the attic. Piper/Prue, Phoebe, Grams, and Patty stand silently holding hands in a circle, each of them looking up to the sky. _

Patty: Um, Mom, nothing is happening.

Grams: We just have to wait for the spell to take effect.

Piper/Prue: We've said the thing three times already Grams. If Destiny hasn't responded yet, she's not coming.

Phoebe: …or He, there's more than one.

Grams: Oh, fine. What on earth are they doing up there anyway?

Piper/Prue: Watching the festivities probably, it's what they did the first time I was alive.

Phoebe: Funny.

Patty: Do you have a plan B Mom?

_Cut to: a view of the women disbanding the circle. Phoebe sits at the table while Piper/Prue leans against the edge. Patty and Grams stand just in front of them._

Grams: Well I don't know. Why do I have to have a plan B?

Patty: No one said that. You just seemed to be in charge is all.

Grams: The girls summoned me Patty to ask my advice. That hardly means that I'm in charge.

Phoebe: Whoa! Ok, I'm sorry but can we take it down a few notches please? We have more important things to worry about.

Grams: Fine.

Piper/Prue: Well, I, for one, am out of ideas.

Phoebe: Yeah. This is looking pretty hopeless.

Patty: No, no, no. You will not give up. Piper is counting on us to find a way. My girls are not quitters.

Phoebe: Do you think this is easy for us Mom? Piper is our sister. We don't want her to die, we just don't know what else to do at this point.

Piper/Prue: We're open to any ideas if anyone has them. Please don't doubt that we want her back.

Phoebe: Anyone?

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he smokes in out of nowhere._

Phoebe: (voice over) Leo.

Leo: Hey. Sorry it took so long. Hi Grams, Patty.

_Cut to: a view of Patty and Grams as they wave hello._

Leo: Did you guys figure anything out?

Piper/Prue: Nope. You?

Leo: Not a thing. Magic school was torn apart worse than we thought. I searched everywhere and couldn't find anything.

Grams: That's impossible. How does magic school not have the answers we need?

Leo: It's all gone Grams. We're going to have to do a lot to get that place back on its feet.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe standing. _

Phoebe: Piper, people, we're finding Piper.

Piper/Prue: About that…Leo…we don't know if…

Leo: Don't say it. Do not tell me that you can't get her back.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue as she exchanges glances with Grams and Patty._

Leo: No. I don't accept that.

Phoebe: You might not have a choice Leo.

Leo: This isn't happening. Where are my children?

Phoebe: Henry took them to Dad's a while ago. Leo…

Leo: No, Phoebe, I am not losing my wife. Do more, do whatever you have to just get her back.

Death: (voice over) I might be able to help with that.

_Cut to: a view of the Angel of Death. He stands by the attic window holding a small wooden box. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe, Piper/Prue, Grams, Patty, and Leo as they all back away from him. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she puts a protective hand in front of Piper/Prue._

Death: Oh don't worry. I've not come for anyone here.

Phoebe: Then what do you want?

Death: Nothing. I do have something you want however.

_Cut to: a view of Death as he holds up the box._

Phoebe: Is that…

Death: Yes. It's your sister's soul.

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 4**

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
